Impress My Professor
" | image = Singing Impress My Professor.jpg | band = Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Laura Dickinson | band2 = Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Laura Dickinson | caption= Doofenshmirtz and some of the women singing in the song. | genre = Cabaret, Charleston, Show tune | runtime = 1:13 | before = "Slushy the Clown" (Doof) "Disco Miniature Golfing Queen" (Laura Dickinson) | after = "Ready for the Bettys" (Doof) "Big Ginormous Airplane" (Laura Dickinson) | video = }} " " is a song sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz in "Oil on Candace", done in the style of a Broadway musical. 20 identical background singers join Heinz in the song. Lyrics Doofenshmirtz: Back in class, Evil 101 I always had so much fun Though the one who advised me, openly despised me Still, I always tried to be number one Well, I wanted a mentor to share my world view But I got a tormentor, I was hated, it's true Now I have one more chance, and it could mean my advancement So there's only one thing I must do: I must impress my professor Singers: He's got to be good Doofenshmirtz: I must impress my professor Singers: He's misunderstood Doofenshmirtz: Ooh, ooh Singers: (At the same time) He needs validation for his evil creation Doofenshmirtz: Like any good evil scientist would I... must... impress my professor to be a success Singers: (At the same time) He... must... impress his professor to be a success Doofenshmirtz: Or I will still be a flunky, a diploma-less monkey Singers: (At the same time) Or he will still be a flunky, a diploma-less monkey All: In the eyes of this person Whose opinion may worsen Doofenshmirtz: If my evil invention's not great Doofenshmirtz: I must impress my professor Singers: Impress his professor Doofenshmirtz: I must impress my professor Singers: Impress his professor Doofenshmirtz: I must impress my professor All: Before it's too late! Background Information *Doofenshmirtz uses virtually the same hat as seen in "My Goody Two-Shoes Brother". *The finale on the tiered stage is a throw back to classic Broadway performances. *When the background singers say the line "He needs validation for his evil creation," two of his inventions are quickly wheeled on and off-stage. If you notice closely, in order, the two inventions seen are the Freezeanator and the Monster Truck away-inator ( "It's About Time!", "It's a Mud, Mud, Mud, Mud World"). *The dancing women of this song also appear in "Charmed Life" ("Phineas and Ferb's Quantum Boogaloo"). They also appear during Mom Look from "Rollercoaster: The Musical!". The are also similar to the ones seen during "He's Eviler" in "The Monster of Phineas-n-Ferbenstein" and "Army of Me" in "Night of the Living Pharmacists". *A picture of the song appeared in a frame in the game Transport-inators of Doooom!. *A diorama representing this song is seen in the episode "Where's Pinky?". Songwriters *Antoine Guilbaud *Danny Jacob *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire *Aliki Theofilopoulos BMI Work # 10174248 See also *List of songs *"Oil on Candace" *Dr. Doofenshmirtz de:Ich muss hier heute brillieren es:Si a Mi Maestra Impresiono pl:Zaskoczę panią profesor pt-br:Impressionar Minha Mestra vi:Impress My Professor Category:Songs Category:Season 1 songs Category:Songs sung by Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Songs sung by Laura Dickinson Category:I